


Vents come in a variety of Sizes

by Quiet_roar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Haxus hasn't actually done anything, Haxus was beaten, Implied Stalking, Other, Stalking, and he loves it, because I was craving that, he's a creeper not a molester, so he turns into a yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_roar/pseuds/Quiet_roar
Summary: Honestly, I was just in the mood for some Yandere Haxus stalking/pining after Pidge.The tiny woman beat his ass in a variety of ways, so now he loves her. Sue me.Multiple chapters in case I decide to write more.





	Vents come in a variety of Sizes

It was starting to get annoying. The constant glances, the invading of space, the utter interest in her work and lion. It was all so infuriating. And now, fighting against his own generals, she had to focus on keeping everything perfect, but when she could feel his gaze on her…

“Alright, that’s it!” Pidge hissed, throwing her hands up and spinning around to face Lotor. “Why do you keep staring at me?!” She growled, standing and storming over to the tall, purple alien.

Lotor looked taken aback; he had thought he was being subtle, but only just now realized that Pidge had seen every glance. “Well…” He stuttered, looking to Allura for help on this matter.

“Pidge, now is not the time. We are in the middle of a fight, and we need all hands on deck.” The Altean princess interrupted, gritting her teeth as she kept the shields of the castle up.

“Fine!” Pidge hollered, running out of the main control room and down the hall. Lotor looked after her, confused. He let out a sigh, going back to staring at Allura and the battle going on outside, only to see the green lion fly by minutes later.

“Pidge! What the heck are you doing?!” Lance gasped, shocked that his normally intelligent friend would do something so brash.

“I’m going to end this, once and for all.” Pidge hissed, grinding her teeth and her lion activated the plant cannon.

“Hey, what’s that-”

Within seconds, the annoying ship that Lotor’s generals had stolen from him was destroyed, festering with various plants and vines; all of which quickly froze and died in the vacuum of space. Pidge grit her teeth again, flying back to the palace and violently landing her lion in the correct bay. Just as she suspected, the whole group was there and either staring or glaring at her.

“Pidge, what were you thinking?! You could have-”

“Shut up Shiro.” Pidge held her hand right in Shiro’s face, silencing the apparent captain of Voltron. She stormed back over to Lotor, grabbing his collar and dragging him down to be eye level with her. “Now, answer my question: Why, for the love of all things near and dear, do you keep staring at me?” Her words were a deep growl, quiet and near impossible to hear. The other paladins backed away, quite surprised.

“It’s not important… Just…” Lotor paused, thinking through his words carefully as he continued to stare at Pidge. “Sleep with you Bayard tonight. And attune your lights to motions.” He huffed, only loud enough for Pidge to hear.

With another growl, she let go, backing away. “Fine, I do that and you’ll stop staring at me?” She crossed her arms over her chest, fixing Lotor with the glare of a thousand burning daggers.

Lotor stood, brushing off his uniform. “We shall see.” He stated, smoothing his hair back and breathing deeply. “It all depends on if my theory is correct.”

Pidge grumbled, shoving her way past Lotor and the other paladins, back to her room. Nobody noticed the glowing eyes peering out from the large vent halfway up the bay wall.

* * *

She had done as Lotor had asked, her Bayard tucked neatly under her pillow, and her lights switched to turn on at any motion. She had no idea why he insisted on doing this, but he did. Pidge huffed, tucking herself into her cot amongst the mess that was her room. She lay down, turning off her lights and settling in to sleep.

Pidge was not sure how long it had been before she heard quiet clicking, like someone was tampering with something. She still didn’t stir or give any actual indication that she was awake, waiting to see what this intruder did. Sure enough, her bed shifted as someone sat on it, a clawed hand coming up to pet her hair.

“I won’t let him take you.”

Pidge threw herself up, activating her Bayard and pointing it at her unwanted guest, who had been thrown to the floor with a resounding cacophony of noise. Her eyes were wild, filled with fear and rage as the intruder struggled under the pile of random objects. Her lights flashed to life as her door flew open.

“Pidge! Are you alright?!”

“What in the name of the known universe was that crash!?”

The other paladins, Lotor, Allura, and Coran stared in shock as the stranger finally dug his way out of where he was buried. Tears began to fill Pidge’s eyes, her hands shaking as she focused on him.

“What’s going on? Why are you all outside my sister’s room?” Matt walked up, brows furrowed as he took in the scene. He finally saw his sister, a sadness seeping into his face. Ignoring the Galra on the floor of her room, half-buried in garbage, he ran over to her and hugged her tightly. “I don’t know what’s going on Pidge, but it’s okay.”

“How long…”

Matt backed up, kneeling down to look his twin sister in the eyes. Confusion was evident on his face as he glanced between Pidge and the enemy soldier who currently held all her attention.

“How long have you been doing this?”


End file.
